parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 5 - Send The Warship and Destroy Thomas At The Walk of Life!
Here is part five of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirate * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas is at the Bayou, but is surprised by Lord of the Isles, and is hiding in a siding to meet up with Emily the Emerald Engine) * Emily: Here you can win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (makes a spiral door and takes herself and Thomas into the Walk of Power) * Sir Handel's Voice: Welcome to the Time Race. 3... 2... 1... GO! (Thomas and Emily set off out of the yard, passing each other down a slope, collecting three yellow lums, jumping on some trampolines, with Thomas collecting two yellow lums, but missing one, after collecting a checkpoint, and heading through a tunnel. Thomas and Emily head onto a bridge while collecting the rest of the yellow lums and catch a checkpoint on some shaky bridges. Thomas and Emily hurry across and jump over the gap and collect more yellow lums and starting climbing up ladders. They collect a checkpoint and collect more yellow lums, but miss one, climb up, then jump on a trampoline while collecting more yellow lums, but miss a yellow lum while gliding after picking up a checkpoint. Thomas and Emily race along through the tunnel and out into the countryside while collecting more yellow lums and collect a checkpoint. Thomas and Emily continue to jump across and reach the top after they collect some yellow lums before they pick up the last yellow lums and finish the race. Thomas and Emily jump around as they cheer for their delight) * Emily: Well done Thomas! That was really fast! 01:47:56. You make a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. (Thomas and Emily shake their hands before Thomas dances with Sir Handel and heads back to the Bayou while Sir Handel heads off to the Percy village. Thomas is at the Bayou level where he chases the warship after he jumps on a floating stone. Suddenly, a bomb appears in front of Thomas. Thomas shoots the bomb out of the way and continues shooting another one until he hops onto a platform to collect a green lum. He hops onto a platform and shoots a cage and collects two more yellow lums. He hops back onto another floating platform, floats across, shoots a bomb, heads through a tunnel, and climbs up while collecting more yellow lums. He stops and shoots a pirahna to kill it before he shoots a switch to activate a bridge which goes down for him. He jumps and flies down and rushes all the way across the platforms to collect more yellow lums. He heads onto a platform and climbs up while collecting more yellow lums and collects a green lum in a tunnel. He rushes through and kicks Den, who had reached the bayou fast asleep, right into the sea. Thomas cheers with joy and shoots a purple lum and jumps onto another floating platform to go across the sea) * (Thomas gets attacked by Bulgy and the horrid lorries and ends up shooting them until Bulgy hurts him when he collects four more yellow lums. He grabs the next yellow lum and flies onto the top platform to get the green lum and two red lums before he shoots a cage to free and grab two yellow lums and flies down to get the next green lum while collecting more yellow lums. He heads onto a platform, which breaks, and sends him falling into the sea, forcing him to spit out the water until he climbs up and pulls himself up) * Emily's Voice: The fate of the world depends on you! (Thomas jumps out of the water and grabs more yellow lums. He stops and grabs onto a purple lum and swings across into a hideout) * S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Well, he's got to be around here somewhere. (Thomas shoots a cage and frees three yellow lums that he grabs) * Dennis's Voice: S.C.Ruffey, I've been thinking. (as Thomas comes out and jumps back onto the bridge and sneaks slowly forward to collect more yellow lums) * S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Now, Dennis... * Dennis's Voice: But what if he went to the Lost Island... ...so as not to leave his tracks? (Thomas makes it across and stops and shoots a cage to free two yellow lums) * S.C.Ruffey's Voice: Oh, Dennis, you idiot! You know Thomas is not to become that smart! (Thomas sighs and races over the bridge to collect two more yellow lums and the other two and heads through the tunnel after Dennis and S.C.Ruffey blow Lord of the Isles' whistle and leave with the special train to the West Highland line. In the next area, Thomas comes to a halt to catch his breath, and continues) * (Thomas jumps on a log to collect a yellow lum and shoots a pirahna and heads down the bridge to collect more yellow lums while going through a tunnel. He accidentally bumps into Den, who having come out from the water, tries to kill him with his saber staff, but fails when Thomas kicks him in the face, and knocks him out, cold, causing him to fly onto a switch, and pull it down. Thomas cheers with delight and hurries across the bridge and hops onto another platform to grab a green lum. Thomas hurries across past the falling barrels, and jumps onto another platform with more rolling toward him, but gets squashed by one of them, and pops back up. He hurries over them to grab a red lum and heads into a tunnel to collect a green lum. He heads over a platform to dodge a barrel and goes over more barrels to get more yellow lums and grabs a green lum before he grabs another yellow lum and pulls a switch to extend the bridge) * (Once the bridge is extended, Thomas heads over the bridge to collect more red lums, and swings onto a purple lum to grab a yellow lum, but dodges Diesel 10, who from Thomas 1, chases him away, and falls off, leaving Thomas to carry on into a tunnel. Thomas pushes a switch to deactivate the electric bolts on the door and races through the swinging spikes and escapes from a bunch of rolling barrels and down onto a safe platform out of the way. He shoots a cage to free a yellow and climbs up a ladder. He jumps on some trampolines to get more yellow lums, and after he shoots a cage to free Owen, who is already at the top, Thomas's health increases when he and Owen, at the exit, dance together, and race right out of the bayou) * (After Owen leaves, Thomas runs to the Sanctuary of Water and Ice level, and dissapears) Category:Daniel Pineda